Hidden Hearts
by Aurora Nyte
Summary: Song fic, One shot: Naraku is dead and Kagome stands against Sesshomaru. Will their emotions for each other come to light? What could possible be causing Kagome's tears and Sesshomaru's unease? SessKag


**An: Song Alice Cooper – Poison. From his Trash album.**

**One Shot song fic.**

**This was a practice in writing for me and it takes place 6 years after Kagome first emerged from the well. She is 21 and the story begins several hours after Naraku's defeat. **

**Sesshomaru still has only one arm and the story revolves mostly around emotions of him and Kagome.**

**OOCness. **

**WARNING:Some sexual content.**

_**Song** _

_thoughts_

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha and company nor do I own the song. I'm just borrowing them for a while. : smiles innocently:

* * *

**_Your cruel device_**

The demon lord stood glaring at the seemingly defenseless woman before him. His silvery white hair gleamed in the noonday sun the wind playing with the silken strands. Golden eyes intently looked her slender figure over from head to toe. He knew this wretched human was somehow important to his idiot half brother.

Deadly claws lengthened as the poison began to slowly seep from the pores of his fingers. The potent green liquid pooled at his feet, instantly killing the lush green grass of the forest meadow. Tendrils of the venomous gases drifted lazily upward to dance to the wind's unheard melody.

A low growl resonated from deep within the demon lord's throat at this human's open defiance of his power. He demanded respect from every one and yet here she stood blatantly defying his plans.

"Stand aside wench. The Tetsusaiga belongs to me." He growled out his warning for the last time. Almost everyone, both demon and human alike, ran or begged for their lives when they heard his warnings. Yet still she stood, her arms out stretched as if to block his path.

Sesshomaru could hear her heart beating quickly beneath her ribcage, her breast rising and falling in quick bursts of anger and agitation. Her soft brown eyes gleamed with the unspoken rage Sesshomaru had never witnessed in the woman that had followed his half brother for six years now.

When she had first appeared as a woman-child those many years ago, she had shown promise as a miko and new guardian of the Shikon no Tama, but now fully grown, the human wench was breathtaking. Her power surpassing that of even Kikyo, the one she shared her very soul with.

Anger coursed though his calm exterior at both the raven-haired beauty's defiance and the way she made him feel when he stood in her presence. His right hand curled, his fingers aching to strike the woman down, but something in his blood held him back.

Behind the woman, the unconscious body of the hanyou lay being tended by his undead mate. Frantically, Kikyo tried to awaken Inuyasha but nothing seemed to awaken him.

Sesshomaru slightly smirked at her sad attempts. The small dose of poison he had injected into his half brother had been enough to knock him out for a few hours. His only intention had been to get the Tetsusaiga before the idiot hanyou had a chance to wish himself a full demon. It would be a disaster if that should happen, and that was something Sesshomaru had to stop.

_**  
Your blood like ice**_

Kagome glared angrily into the molten gold eyes that stared back with intensity burning in their depths. Those eyes so much like Inuyasha's yet so very different. Inuyasha's eyes were dull emotion filled orbs that reflected his angry nature, but Sesshomaru's shone like twin novas, burning anyone they focused on.

She shuddered feeling their full intensity on her the only barrier between him and the object of his every waking desire, Tetsusaiga. It was the sword that protected her best friend, Inuyasha from his demon blood.

"I thought we were allies," Kagome spat angrily at the feared demon lord before her, her fear of him long ago having fled. Her fury blazed; burning deep in her pure soul, but even still that intense look on the emotionless face before her, set her blood on fire.

Every one believed Sesshomaru was void of feelings, his blood nothing more then the ice of coldest winter. His beating heart nothing more than an organ used to circulate the frozen blood through his unfeeling body. They referred to him as the Ice Prince.

Kagome knew that was not quite true for even as she stared into his eyes she noticed the pale stripes on his cheeks darken with suppressed fury and the blue crescent moon peeking through his parted bangs seemed to glow slightly.

"Naraku's dead, wench." Sesshomaru snarled and Kagome could see the red beginning to bleed into those golden pools.

All signs, Kagome knew, to be hidden emotions even if they were only anger at her. She had studied him closely each time their paths crossed over the past six years and had come to understand a bit of Sesshomaru's cold emotions, even if he hid them from the rest of the world.

Without explanation he had joined them to defeat Naraku, had fought beside her and Inuyasha without hesitation.

The evil hanyou had not been dead a day when Sesshomaru had attacked her friend for the sword and Kagome could not allow that. She would willingly give her life to save her best friend and his mate. She refused to let this cold bastard take the sword from Inuyasha, even if she had come to understand that her first love would never be anything more than a friend to her.

_**One look could kill  
My pain, your thrill**_

He knew that if looks could kill he would be dead by now from the way she glared at him. His hand clasped tighter, long claws digging deep gashes into the palm of his hand.

How dare she stand against him, her very defiance calling to the demons blood inside him? For an instant Sesshomaru felt the urge to give in, let the best within deal with this pathetic human. Allow it to shred her delicate frame till only minute pieces lay scattered about the clearing along with that of his brother and the undead miko.

A slow smirk spread across his face at the though of her blood dripping from his claws. Maybe just a small wound would put this woman in her place.

His body tensed ready to strike the girl where she stood. He watched as those soft brown orbs widened in recognition of what he was about to do a split second before lengthened claws dug a deep gash in the miko's outstretched right arm.

Kagome gasped as searing pain lanced its way thought her arm and she gripped it tightly with her left hand. Slender fingers dug deeply into her tender flesh as she tried to stop the flow of her life's blood from the deep gash. Instantly, a warm blue light flared to life under her palm as her miko powers fought to neutralize the poison that had found its way into her blood stream.

Angrily, she stared up at the demon lord that now stood mere inches away. His eyes tinged a blood red held a slight amusement to them as he waited unmoving as though carved from stone.

Her pain hit him like a wave and he stared down at her waiting for the fear to set in. Sesshomaru wanted to see that fear, wanted her to run away like so many others before her, but when she raised her eyes to his all he could see was a mixture of surprise, pain and anger. There was no fear in those eyes only the fiery temper he had seen her use against his brother on a few occasions.

Staring down into that wounded look, Sesshomaru felt deep guilt at what he had done. It was an unfamiliar emotion but one he was would never let this slip of a human know.

Slowly he raised his fingers to his lips, thinking to intimidate her; his tongue slinked out to slowly lick the blood from his poisonous claws. It was pleasingly sweet, like her scent and he found himself leaning toward the girl. Instantly, Kagome stiffened as Sesshomaru's nose buried in her hair, breathing in her heady scent of honeysuckle and cheery blossoms.

_Why does this human smell so wonderful?_ He asked himself for the thousandth time since he had first met her.

Small hands slid upward to rest on his muscular chest. He could hear her heart miss a beat as his soft breath caressed the tender flesh of her neck. His arm slid around her tiny waist and he glared over her shoulder at his unconscious brother and Kikyo, the woman Inuyasha had chosen as his own.

Kikyo held Inuyasha's head in her lap, her bow gripped tightly in her hands. The bow was pulled taught as her arrow poised waiting to bury itself in Sesshomaru's heart.

"Let Kagome go, Sesshomaru," Kikyo's eyes narrowed, fear and concern shone in those deep chocolate depths.

_What? _Sesshomaru thought raising his head from the miko's hair to stare in curious disbelief at Kikyo. Suspicion coursing though him, Sesshomaru scented the air and to his astonishment could no longer smell clay and earth, Kikyo's scent. _The dead miko has emotions other than hate and is trying to protect her reincarnation? How is that possible?_

He knew the lasting hatred between the two women who both loved his brother but now Kikyo was changed somehow. It confused him and a low growl of warning escaped his throat unnoticed.

Kagome stirred in his embrace, her head turned to one side as she spoke to Kikyo over her shoulder. "It's alright, Kikyo, just protect Inuyasha."

Sesshomaru felt the woman's arms tighten about his waist and wondered when she had moved them. He looked down at her, confusion evident in his eyes as they slowly changed back to their golden color.

"Inuyasha chose to stay a hanyou," Kagome explained sensing the unspoken question, her head coming to rest against the demon lord's chest. "Instead I wished for Kikyo to live so that they could be together. The Shikon granted the wish."

Stunned, Sesshomaru stared at the couple behind Kagome though he did not let it show. His face wrapped in its usual stoic expression. Kagome had let his brother go so that he could be with Kikyo, even though she loved him too. _How could a lowly human be so unselfish and pure that she would sacrifice everything for those she loved?_

The rustling of the brush brought his attention around as the rest of her friends entered the clearing.

"Let my mother go!" came the wail of the kitsune cub that Kagome had accepted as her own. Behind the kit stumbled the monk and exterminator, the fire cat in her arms.

"Shippo, stay back." Kagome called out her voice breathless as a strange heat built inside her as Sesshomaru still hung tightly to her waist. Her arm still throbbed badly, but Kagome let it bleed freely. The warm fluid dripped from the gash down over her arm to splatter unnoticed against Sesshomaru's white silk kimono.

He growled again in warning at her approaching friends and lowered his face once more to breath in Kagome's heady scent, his eyes never leaving her friends. He let the knowledge of Inuyasha's wish settle in and decided that his brother could keep the sword to protect them. Sesshomaru knew his brother would no longer poise the threat of being a full demon now that the Shikon was gone.

"What will you do now, Miko?" his growled whisper caressed Kagome's skin, sending another chill racing down her spine.

"I don't know," she whispered back and he could smell the salt as tears filled her eyes. "The well will not allow me to return home."

Sesshomaru knew what that meant; the future miko was trapped forever in the past, hundreds of years from her family.

A low growl rumbled through his chest and soothed the weary woman he held so tenderly and she snuggled her head closer listening contentedly to the vibration. Once she had feared him, but did not let that stand in her way of protecting his brother long ago. Now, she sought comfort in the demon lord's embrace.

Her pain called to his protective nature and he tightened his grip, instinctively drawing her closer to his body. He wanted to sooth away her fears, quiet her unrest and make her smile once more like he had seen her smile so many times in the past.

_**  
I want to love you, but I better not touch (Don't touch)  
I want to hold you but my senses tell me to stop**_

Held tightly in Kagome's arms, Sesshomaru felt himself losing to her human emotions. He wanted to save her, save her from the sadness that engulfed her and make her feel that everything would be all right.

Sesshomaru glanced back at her friends, looks of worry and fear reflected in their eyes and he knew that Kagome was the element that held the group together. If anything happened to her, they would be devastated.

A sudden desire to be alone with the miko coursed though him. Much to her friends' horror, Sesshomaru's cloud began forming under his feet. Slowly, he lifted the miko into the air ignoring the complaints of her friends below.

Inwardly, he fought his own battle as his instincts screamed for him to sooth away her fears but his mind demanded he release her. Let her go back to Inuyasha and her friends, never to see her again. In that instant Sesshomaru realized that somewhere along the way he had fallen in love with the human miko. He had denied it because of her feelings toward Inuyasha, but now he knew Kagome had given up on his idiot brother. Now, maybe he could tell her, but would she accept him?

"Where are you taking me?" Kagome's tired voice broke through the silence, startling the demon lord from his thoughts.

"Some place safe," he told her tightening his hand in the course folds of her black sweater. The answer seemed to make her content and he heard her soft sigh of acceptance.

Kagome could barely believe when Sesshomaru had called for his cloud but standing in his embrace she felt at peace. Letting Inuyasha go had not been as hard as she once thought and she had Sesshomaru to thank for that. Slowly, without her knowing it, the great lord had worked his way into her heart. She knew once more she was in love with someone who could never return her love. Sesshomaru hated most humans, with Rin being the only exception.

At least with Sesshomaru, Kagome knew where she stood. He was an untouchable god that she could only dream of. His angelic features no more than a fantasy out of her reach. When Inuyasha had asked her to make a wish on the Shikon, it had been easy for Kagome to wish Kikyo alive, because of what she felt for the Ice Prince.

Inuyasha had been surprised at first, then grateful as the consequences of her wish set in. Kagome had laughed when he had swept her up in a bear hug then went to greet the living Kikyo.

Kikyo had also thanked Kagome, tears of happiness in her eyes. Kagome had just smiled and wished them both a happy life together. She had never dared to hope that Sesshomaru would hold her like this, like Inuyasha had held Kikyo earlier.

Kagome had fantasized about it though, believing it to be no more than the type of crush one would have on a TV star of her era. That untouchable dream itself had helped her get over her first love. Letting her love for the demon lord to grow, Kagome hid it away carefully from the others. She knew that they would never understand.

Sesshomaru set them down in a small clearing filled with different flowers. It was a place where he had often brought Rin. Here he could think, its peaceful atmosphere helped to sooth him whenever he was troubled.

Reluctantly, he released the woman, allowing her to get a good look at the beautiful scenery that stretched before them. He saw a quick flash of sadness flow through her doe like gaze as he stepped away.

_**  
I want to kiss you but I want it too much (Too much)  
I want to taste you but your lips are venomous poison**_

He watched her walk away from him and felt his heart ache. He wanted to hold her, to kiss away her fears, but he restrained himself. He was not some uncontrollable pup with his first crush.

Internally, his mind stilled warred with his heart. His mind warned him to not fall into the same trap as his father and brother while his heart dared him to take the chance. It would be worth the few years of her human life to know that kind of love and acceptance, his heart kept telling him.

Never in his long life had some one held this effect over him, neither, human or demoness. Perhaps it was because she was the only one who had shown no fear of him. The only female who blatantly defied his authority every chance she got.

Silently, Kagome explored the clearing, her mind wondering what the demon lord wanted with her. Stumbling across a small hot spring in a far corner of the meadow she squealed with delight. Her brain worked trying to reason why he had brought her here, alone, away from her friends. Swiftly she pulled off her socks and shoes to dangle her feet in the pool's warmth. The water soothed her tired feet and she stared silently down into the pool's depths. If she were alone Kagome would have stripped down to bath, to let the warm water cleanse her of her distressing thoughts.

She tensed when she sensed Sesshomaru come to stand beside her, his silence torture to her frayed nerves. His very presence sent her heartbeat into over time and she feared it would break from her chest.

Kagome longed to wrap her arms around him and kiss him till he gave in. She wanted him to feel for her what she desired from him but fear of rejection held Kagome back. Inuyasha had broken her heart once long ago and she did not know if she could handle having it broken again.

_**  
You're poison runnin'thru my veins  
You're poison, I don't want to break these chains**_

He stared silently down at the raven-haired beauty before him in deep thought. He could almost feel her tension as her arousal scented the air around them. He felt confused as to why his nearness spared the reaction from the woman.

_Could she feel something for me as I feel for her? _He wondered. He thought back to each of their encounters and remembered with clarity how she had stared at him as if she were studying his every move.

He vividly remembered how she had protected Inuyasha while unable to look away from him. Her power had flared around her, drawing his attention each time.

It had been that same power that had continually drawn him to her small group though he had used his brother's sword as an excuse. With it she had gotten under his skin, leaving him in a constant state of unrest.

As if she were some sort of poison that affected his very nature and worked it's life changing destruction over him. He rarely slept now but when he did visions of the human miko haunted him. Even awake her image danced before his eyes till he was driven into a state of frenzy that only one of his sword attempts would cure.

The great Lord felt himself under her spell, her poisonous taint slowly eating away at his soul whenever he was without her presence. He knew it now for what it was, even though he still wished to deny it.

Rin had started the taint long ago but the miko had been the one to infect him, long before the child came into his life. As he thought back now, Sesshomaru wandered if perhaps the curiosity he had for the woman had enabled him to accept the child.

Kagome warred with her own mind and heart as the silence became increasingly more difficult for her to bear. In one day the great Sesshomaru had helped to defeat Naraku, attacked her best friend, wounded her and then to top it all off he had kidnapped her. A flash of anger swept through her as she wondered if he were ever going to say anything.

"Why did you bring me here?" she demanded, her soft voice breaking the unnatural silence that had fallen over the clearing. Some how Kagome did not expect him to answer her but when he did surprise shone in her eyes.

"I wished to... study you," came his soft reply, but Kagome heard the slight hesitation in it. She knew he wanted something more but could not understand what it could be.

Her mind told her to run, but her heart kept her rooted to the spot. She did not want to be studied like some lab rat in a maze, but her curiosity kept her there.

"Why?" She questioned waiting for his reply. She expected him to yell at her, kill her or worse. With the dangerous demon, Kagome never knew what to expect. She knew he was honorable and had pride in who he was. So why was he lowering himself to talk to a simple lowly human as if she were his equal? It confused her, yet some how she felt strangely safe with him.

"Why did you wish Kikyo back from the dead?" his question startled her and she tensed instantly, a wave of sadness engulfing her.

"Because he loves her," Kagome replied softly a sigh escaping from between her pink lips. "They deserve a second chance at happiness."

"You also love the hanyou, do you not?" Sesshomaru sat beside the woman as he spoke, his eyes intently watching her every move.

"I did," Kagome wondered why she was confiding in the arrogant demon she had fallen for. She felt she could tell him at least part of what lay in her heart.

She kept her eyes trained on the water rippling around her ankles. Wiggling her toes sent out several more ripples and she sighed as she continued to explain to him what she felt. "I guess I still do, but now it's more like I would feel towards a brother. It was a mere crush to help me learn, I guess."

"To learn what?" Sesshomaru pressed his heart suddenly quickening it's already rapid pace. A silent hope began in it's wild rhythm, a hope that maybe he had a chance with her.

"To learn what true love is," Kagome replied her shoulders lifting in a slight shrug.

"And have you?" he asked so soft that Kagome barely heard him.

She glanced at him out of the corner of her eyes and quietly nodded her head. She would be damned if she was going to tell him that he was now the object of her affections. It would kill her if he laughed in her face and told her how worthless she was. She had gotten enough of that from his brother, Inuyasha.

"Do I know this creature?" he growled startling the woman beside him. His heart had plummeted at her nod and anger had raised its ugly head. Jealousy coursed though him and he struggled to keep the emotionless mask on his face.

She nodded once again and then raised eyes laden with deep sadness in them to meet his. "He doesn't know though."

"Will you ever tell him?" there was a deep nagging sensation going though his mind and he raised his hand to softly caress her cheek. How he longed to erase that sadness from her gentle eyes.

"No," She replied pulling away to stare back at the water's smooth surface.

"Why?" he cupped her chin gently to pull her face around. He wanted to look in her eyes when she spoke.

"Because, I could not take it if he broke my heart too." She told him, her eyes sliding closed. She could not bear to look at him. She was opening her most private fears to the one she believed unreachable.

"Not everyone would treat you as that idiot half brother of mine did, he spoke quietly.

_**  
Your mouth, so hot  
Your web, I'm caught**_

Startled, Kagome lifted her eyes to meet his, confusion plainly showing in their depths. Before she could say a word his mouth descended to hers in a gently kiss. At first she stiffened, her nerves a ball of conflicting emotions, but as his soft lips pressed against hers, Kagome's eyes slid closed. A soft moan escaped her lips as she let her emotions play into that gentle moment.

His kiss was infectious and she thrilled from that simple contact. Slowly her body relaxed into it and she pressed forward wanting the kiss to last.

She felt his tongue run over her lips begging for access and she opened to him. His tongue darted inside to twin with hers in an age-old struggle for dominance. Uncertainly, she returned the kiss placing more of her feelings into it then she realized.

The moist cavern of her mouth was hot, her taste sweet as honey. Sesshomaru found himself pulling the miko closer to him as he deepened the kiss. Her tongue danced with his shyly and he forced back the arousal he felt creeping into his body. He knew he would have to be gently with the human. He wanted things to go slow till he was certain she would not try to reject him. Her return kiss had startled him, but when her emotions hit him he felt the hope strengthen inside of him.

His hand slid upward along her back till it reached the base of her neck. He moved slowly almost afraid to startle her as his hand buried into her glossy waves of ebony.

The need to breath caused Kagome to pull away from him. Her eyes darkened from desire and confusion locked onto golden ones full of an unreadable emotion. In that instant, Kagome knew she was lost, caught in his gaze. At that moment she felt trapped between her longing and her fear.

"Don't", she whispered, seeing that he was about to kiss her again. "Please don't."

"Why Kagome?" his gentle questioning belied his rising anger at what he believed her thoughts to be. He hoped he was not right as his voice became harsher. "Are you thinking of someone else?"

To his surprise, her soft laughter rang our though the meadow. Her sadness filled that sound till it became no more than a haunted echo. "How I wish I could tell you," Kagome replied laying her head against his chest. Her eyes closed allowing the tears to fall silently. "But please tell me why you kissed me."

Sesshomaru wrapped his arm around her, holding her to him, his chin resting on top of her head.

"This Sesshomaru does as he pleases." He told her sharply. His voice sounded harsh even to his own ears.

A tingle raced though him as her right hand came to rest against his chest, her fingers splayed wide. Unconsciously, she began caressing the ridge of heard muscle. It was a soft caress that only served to deepen his arousal, but it also calmed the fiery rage that was building within.

"Tell me what?" he gently removed his fingers form the tangle of her hair. He lowered his arm to her waist letting his hand rest against her thigh.

"Who this person is," she said nuzzling against his chest, her breath caressing against his skin. It sent shivers along his flesh and he tried to keep from betraying his needs to the woman. "But I am afraid to."

"Then do not say anything," He replied coldly. His heart was warming to her even though he knew it should be breaking. He had to have her; maybe then he would be free of her. "Let it be just us here in this meadow."

Kagome knew what he meant and sighed. How could he believe she loved another? She decided instantly that for this one time she would give into him. Maybe then she would be free of the web he had so neatly caught her in.

Silently she raised her head to look at him, a soft smile playing on her delicate lips. There was a light in her eyes as she looked at him; an emotion he could not fathom was evident deep in that warm glow.

Her arms snaked around his neck and he let her pull him down to her. She kissed him then, repeating his earlier actions as she sought to deep it. Need built in him and he returned it, his heart thumping wildly. The miko had willing submitted to him even if it was only for his once.

If that was how it was to be then Sesshomaru would gladly accept it. Every moment he spent with her was precious and he knew this one moment would be etched in his mind forever.

Kagome felt the deep desire to hold him tightly to her forever but knew it to be impossible. Deep within she knew he would leave her after it was all over, but decided that she needed this for herself. Her last memory of him, she hoped would be of this gentle side of him. Something to warm her in the long cold nights to come, a memory to keep her company every time she would feel alone.

_**  
Your skin, so wet**_

_**Black lace on sweat**_

Locked into the passionate kiss, neither of them knew what lay ahead. They only knew that it felt right. Both demon and human alike resigned themselves to fate's capable hands as their passion rose to ever-greater heights.

Sesshomaru's hand slid under her sweater to caress the smooth skin of her back and side. It felt so warm under his experienced touch, while hers were shy, almost afraid to touch him.

She did not need to tell him, Sesshomaru could smell her innocence and reveled in the fact that he would be her first. Her soft groans of desire vibrated through his mouth, spurring him onward.

Slowly he trailed fiery kisses from her mouth down along her neck. She tilted her head back trustingly exposing her slender throat. It allowed him greater access and he gently nipped along her soft skin. His lips caressing her gently enticing a faint moan of pleasure from her parted lips. He sucked lightly at the junction of her neck, silently grateful for her sweater's low cut neckline. Its v-cut dipped downward stopping just above her chest leaving her delicate skin exposed to his golden gaze.

Unable to stop himself, his hand slid around to her flat stomach and slowly inched its way upward till it came to rest on one of her full breasts. It slightly irritated him to find they were tightly bound in some lacy material but he forced himself to hesitate. He waited, giving her time to pull away, one last chance to put an end to their insanity. Her body shivered as his fingers brushed across the tender flesh above her bra and she sighed in delight. Her back arched giving him greater access to her and slender fingers of one delicate hand buried deep in his silver strands holding him to her.

Reassured, Sesshomaru gently kneaded the soft mound, his fingers continually running against her bare skin. Moving from one perfect swell to the next, he traced the outline of the lace that deigned him full access to her.

Sesshomaru's caresses were doing wonderful things to her willing body as waves of pleasure rippled though her. A shiver of desire ran along her spine as she felt the warmth of his mouth on her throat and shoulder. His gentle nipping had her squirming against him, elevating his own desire.

Her hand gripped his hair tightly as the other explored the hard muscles of his chest through the silken material of his haori. His armor had been destroyed in the battle against Naraku, leaving no barrier against her probing fingertips. Finding where the silk over lapped, Kagome slid her hand inside. Lightly her fingers brushed against his skin and she heard his soft groan.

_I can't believe he's letting me touch him like this. _Kagome thought her mind a whirl of confusion, questions and conflicting emotions. _He's so perfect; I hope I'm not dreaming. If it is, please, don't let me wake up._

Her senses were aflame, every inch of her begging for his caress and she felt the unfamiliar warmth flair between her thighs. Unable to resist her longing to taste him, Kagome's fingers tightened around his hair. Pulling his head back away from her, their eyes met momentarily. Hers held a deep desire in them, while his held questions.

_Is she trying to stop me? _He wondered looking into those dark, half-lidded eyes. _Is she having second thoughts due to the one she loves now?_

He suppressed the urge to growl as she continued to pull his head back and he allowed it till his throat was exposed to the young woman. His eyes slid closed waiting for her to pull away from him, but all thoughts ceased when he felt timid butterfly kisses being pressed over his pulse. Her kisses trailed downward lingering over the beating only a moment before her tiny pink tongue flicked out to slide along it. It was a slight movement barely contacting with his skin before it was gone only to repeat lower on his neck.

Sesshomaru gasped in surprise and pleasure at first contact. Her hand sliding from his hair down over his shoulder to rest against his chest while her other hand slipped from under the silk, and Sesshomaru felt a momentary sense of loss. Both of her hands slid slowly down to his belt and shaking finger loosened the knot. The belt fell away to pool around his waist. The silken haori fell loosely open around and he shivered as her hands sought his bare skin. The movement was slightly hesitant as Kagome ran them upward to push the material down over his shoulders.

Sesshomaru pulled his hand from under her sweater to allow the haori to fall from his body.

Without a second thought Kagome lowered her head downward to kiss and lightly nipped at his bare chest. Sweat built on both their bodies and Kagome thrilled at the taste. Too long had she dreamed of this to let her inexperience stop her. She inhaled his scent, one of the pure forest air and clean smell of soaps. Her instincts driving her, Kagome's only thought was to please the demon lord as he was pleasing her.

Kagome's actions created urgency in Sesshomaru and a growl of pleasure escaped him. The urge to see her fully took hold of him and he pulled her sweater upward. Kagome shifted, relinquishing her hold on him so that he could pull it up over her head.

Self-consciously Kagome brought her arms upward to shield her exposed body from his intent gaze, only to have him gently pull her arms away.

"I wish to see you, Kagome," he whispered. "Please do not hide from me."

Reluctantly, Kagome let him pull her arms away. A crimson blush spreading over her cheeks and she shyly looked away.

"So beautiful," she heard him mutter as he looked at her sweat glistened skin. His hand ran across her black lace bra sending a new wave of desire through her. His lips descended to kiss her shoulder, his tongue flicking out to taste the salt against her neck. He leaned forward, pressing the woman to lie beneath him as their need for one another strengthened. He shifted slightly, effectively trapping her under him while his legs took most of his weight.

_How I wish you were eternally mine, _Sesshomaru though as his claws effectively cut though the flimsy material of the bra. Brushing it aside he lowered his head to suck gently on one of the pink buds.

He suckled as though he were a babe hungry for it's mother's milk and her moans filled the air. His tongue lasing out to tease the sensitive flesh erect. Succeeding he switched to the other one repeating the action.

_**  
I hear you calling and it's needles and pins (And pins)  
I want to hurt you just to hear you screaming my name**_

"Sesshomaru," Kagome's fevered whisper caressed his hearing, her back arching up into him even more. Her sharp nails sank into his exposed back urging him on.

Red seeped into the molten gold as he pulled away from her. Rising enough he pulled her blue skirt and underwear off her in one swift motion. His hand returning to caress her satin skin.

Kagome's eyes remained closed, her body shifting to allow her clothing to pull free. She shivered under his touch, thrilled at how gentle he was being with her. The moment his touch left her aroused body, Kagome peeked from under heavy lids to see him removing his clothing just as quickly. She blushed deeply as she saw him fully naked and aroused, and quickly closed her eyes.

She felt him settle beside her then his gentle fingers returning to her aching body. His caress moving ever lower till it rested on the tuft of soft curls at the junction of her legs. Kagome inhaled sharply as his fingers stroked along her and her legs parted of their own accord to give him better access. Waves of pleasure spread though her body and she moaned.

His lips caught hers again and tongues twined together as the kiss grew fierce. Her hands alighting on his chest and felt his fingers slip deep into the wet core of her being. She gasped into the kiss at the sudden intrusion. The unfamiliar sensations it caused drawing her tight around his fingers.

A hard knot seemed to form deep inside of her and she whimpered softly. Her nails lightly scraping against his skin as one of her hands went around his neck pulling him closer to her.

He tore his mouth from her working his way down over her chin to suck lightly on her era. The sensations caused her to squirm against him, her body silently crying out for more.

She felt his fingers pull away only to run down the inside of her right thigh. In that moment he shifted pulling her legs farther apart to allow him to kneel between them.

"This may hurt," he whispered against her neck and Kagome nodded in understanding. His hardened member brushing lightly against her opening and Kagome drew her knees upward. She closed her eyes tightly waiting for what she knew would come next, her hands sliding to rest against his sides. His hand came to rest beside her head, taking the brunt of his weight on it and his knees.

He caught her in a heated kiss as his hips suddenly thrust forward, breaking through the thin veil of her innocence. He lay still then waiting till the pain eased.

Her head flew back away from him and she cried out, tears coming to her eyes as she felt the rip. Slowly, the pain eased and she gasped as he slowly began to move.

At first his movements were slow, deliberate ones used to cause her discomfort to ease and her pleasure to increase, but soon her hips were thrusting upward to meet him. Her cries of passion echoed through out the clearing and merged with his soft growls.

_**  
Don't want to touch you but you're under my skin (Deep in)  
I want to kiss you but your lips are venomous poison  
You're poison runnin'thru my veins  
You're poison, I don't want to break these chains  
Poison**_

Everything inside of Sesshomaru screamed for him to stop. To stop touching the human, stop wanting her, to just walk out of her life forever. But with each thrust of his hips he knew he would forever want her by his side. She had tainted him, their coupling only making that taint spread farther into his soul. He groaned in both pleasure and defeat, he would forever be hers. Only she could thaw his cold heart and make him feel love. He felt loved at the same time and it surprised him.

He kissed her deeply allowing his unspoken emotions to pour into it. He wanted her to know exactly what he felt at this moment.

Kagome's body tensed and squirmed under him as she felt the knot grow tighter. Her muscles clamped around him as her ecstasy grew. She threw back her head as the knot coiled then exploded outward. Dazzling lights danced across her closed lids and her body trembled with her release. He thrust forward hard one last time and she knew that he had met her in heavenly bliss.

His slow movements began again, bringing her a second wave of pleasure. She screamed out his name as the lights spread across her vision once more.

They made love long into the night till they were both exhausted. Then they lay still cuddled close, their eyes closed in a state of semi-consciousness. Kagome was lost in her own private heaven and hell as the weariness fought to consume her. Her body ached from the earlier battle, while it tingled with the after glow of lovemaking.

She wanted to enjoy the feeling of lying in his embrace as long as she could for she feared that he would be gone when she awoke. She had come to accept that the demon lord was the only one she wanted in her life. After tonight she doubted that there would be any others.

She loved him totally with her heat and soul. The only thing she wished was that he could return that love. Tears formed in her eyes and she fought them back, refusing to let them fall. Kagome did not wish to ruin this one perfect moment. How was she ever going to tell him? Kagome wondered if she even could. Would she be able to take the rejection she was sure to come now that he had gotten what he wanted? Silently, she prayed that the great lord did not think ill of her for giving in so easily.

Sesshomaru held Kagome close, her head resting against his shoulder. His arm lay under her, wrapped tightly around her shoulders. Kagome's petite body curled against his, her arm slung over his stomach as she held him to her.

She sighed in deep content, though sadness threatened to over come her. Snuggling closer to him, Kagome closed her eyes fully. Finally, the weariness of the day over came her and she drifted into a dream filled sleep, wishing she could always be where she was, safe in Sesshomaru's tender embrace.

_**  
One look could kill  
My pain, your thrill**_

Sesshomaru could smell the salt of her tears, knowing the instant the woman fell asleep. He felt them splash warmly against his skin as she shuddered in her sleep. Guilt gripped his heart tightly as he looked down at her. He held her tighter to him, wishing she would stop crying.

Silently, he thought over the last few hours. Could she really feel for him what her body had told him she did? Was it possible that he was the one that she longed for?

He sighed, determined to get the answers in the morning. He had to know, had to find a way to convince her to reveal her secret love before she could slip out of his life forever. Slowly, he let himself fall into a light sleep filled with dreams of the past.

In his dreams, he replayed each time he stood against her. His mind had begun playing out each scenario till he wondered at his own sanity.

He could almost count each time she had glared at him when he had attacked Inuyasha. Once more he could feel her heated gaze full of what he had at first perceived as hatred. Only later had Sesshomaru learned that it was not true hatred of him, but a form of pain toward the way he and his brother always fought one another. Kagome could not understand why the brothers hated each other so.

His memories changed then to the times her pain had excited him. The smell of her blood had brought out a desire to protect her from everything that threatened her. He had always hid those desires though convincing himself over and over that the human was beneath him.

Kagome moaned softly in her sleep as her body tilted closer to him, her right leg sliding over his. Her body, pressed closer seeking his warmth, her soft breathing brushing against his chest bring his slumbering body into a semi-state of arousal.

_**  
I want to love you, but I better not touch (Don't touch)  
I want to hold you but my senses tell me to stop**_

Sesshomaru's eyes flew open as her body shifted and he felt her shiver in the cold night air. Careful not to awaken her, Sesshomaru slid from under. She sighed again at the loss of warmth and curled into a tight ball. Gently he covered her with his haori and stood to retrieve his pants. Swiftly he dressed, allowing his senses to travel outward to survey the area. Finding nothing that poised a threat he sat beside the sleeping woman.

Looking down at her with the moonlight reflecting off her, she appeared to be angelic. A small smile caressed her lips and to him she seemed to glow.

He fought down the urge to wake her in the gentle manner of lovers, wanting her to gain the rest her body so needed at the moment.

Sesshomaru reached out to brush a loose strand of hair away from her face, but stopped half way through the motion. His senses screamed at him to stop, to just leave now that his hunger had been satisfied. He was the Lord of the Western Lands and he needed no one, especially not the weak human before him. She was just something to pass the time, his mind kept repeating. His heart lurched and he moved away from her to stare up at the star laden sky.

_**  
I want to kiss you but I want it too much (Too much)  
I want to taste you but your lips are venomous poison**_

The feelings were new to him and he dissected each one wanting to make sure it was what he wanted to do.

Could he really just walk away when all he wanted to do was kiss her over and over again? If he did would he come to regret what could have been? If he let her go now would he be able to find her again should he never erase her from his mind?

He was filled with so many questions, ones he had never dared to think of before. He had always believed that he would find an acceptable demoness to bare him pure breed heirs. Now his heart cried out with longing for a simple human. Granted the woman was a powerful miko, one who would grant her powers to his own as they combined in the blood of an offspring, but would it be enough? Could he love the hanyou pups she would bare for him?

He wanted to feel her lips pressed against his, wanted her to kiss away the questions from his mind. Sesshomaru knew that each kiss drove her deeper under his skin. He knew she would consume him entirely with each taste of her porcelain skin. The internal struggle he felt was nothing he ever experienced before and he forced himself to remain still, watching the object of his desire as she slept peacefully.

_**  
You're poison runnin'thru my veins  
You're poison, I don't want to break these chains  
Poison**_

"Oh, Sesshomaru," her whispered moan barely reached his sensitive ears. Surprised, he gazed down at her beautiful face. Her long ebony lashes rested against her delicate skin, her hair slightly blocking his view of them. Slowly he reached out to move the offending strand only to hesitate as she shifted in her sleep. Turning to lie on her back, her hair fell away to reveal perfect features. A soft sigh escaped from between parted lips. She was a temptress made human, he decided as he felt his loins begin to tighten with desire again.

Suddenly, it no longer mattered to him that Kagome was a human miko, his sworn enemy. It did not matter if she bore him a thousand hanyou pups or that they might all be like her. In that blinding moment of clarity, Sesshomaru embraced everything she was and loved her unconditionally for it.

No matter what the cost or what would be demanded of him, Sesshomaru knew he had to have her. He did not care who he had to go against to make her feel his love, he would do it gladly. He would tell her everything; let her make the choice and hope that she could accept him as easily as she had his half brother.

He also knew that if she rejected him, he would abide by her wishes and walk away. If that happened he would bury his heart deeper within himself till it withered and died in the frozen wasteland of his being.

There would be no cure for the poison she had infected him with, except if she were with him. She was both the condition and the cure. Silently, he sent a prayer to any god that would listen, that she could return the unfamiliar emotion called love. Either way, Sesshomaru was certain of one thing, He did not want to be free of the miko's taint.

_**  
I want to love you, but I better not touch (Don't touch)**_

_**I want to hold you but my senses tell me to stop  
I want to kiss you but I want it too much (Too much)  
I want to taste you but your lips are venomous poison, yeah**_

Kagome woke with a start, setting straight up. A deep sigh escaped her as she saw that she was alone. His silken haori covered her, the only evidence that it had not been another of her dreams. She rubbed her eyes to clear them of sleep, clearing her vision. Desperately she looked around, hoping that she would see him somewhere in the meadow clearing.

An anguished cry escaped her lips and tears threatened to fall as she rose to retrieve her clothing. Refusing to let depression consume her, Kagome wrapped herself in his top and gathered her clothes. A deep longing to bath gripped her and she rushed to the heated pool of water. Curiously, she wondered how they had gotten so far away from the pool but decided it was best not to know.

A startled gasp escaped her as the warm fluid engulfed her sensitive body. She leaned back against the pool's warm rocks, her eyes closing tightly. Memories of the night rushed back to her with breathtaking speed. Kagome felt the fevered tell take signs of the crimson blush that colored her cheeks.

Deep inside she hurt, her heat breaking all over again. She had hoped against hope that he would be there when she awoke, but knew that he would be gone. Silent tears began to fall, sliding down her cheeks to spill into the warm water.

She had not wanted to give in so easily, but it just felt so right. Now she wondered if she had done the right thing. Could her emotional display have disgusted him?

Kagome felt almost certain that he knew what she felt for him. Even though she had tried to hide it, she knew her love had spilled out into their lovemaking.

Silently, she cried as she released her pent up frustrations out hoping to ease the pain. So caught up with them, Kagome never sensed the approaching figure till it stood directly behind her.

Two golden eyes gazed longingly down the crying woman, guilt reflecting in their depths. His fist clenched tightly at his side and he steeled himself for whatever may come.

"Why do you cry?" his deep voice vibrated angrily through her and she felt her body tense. Sesshomaru wanted to hold her but did not dare till he found out just how she felt. "Are your tears for the one you love?"

"Yes," she said quietly not daring to look at him. She could feel the anger in him and did not understand why her tears warranted such fury. She was beyond the point of second-guessing though only wanting him to know the truth.

"Will he not except you, now that your innocence is lost?" He ground out between clenched teeth, crushing the desire to pull her roughly from the water and make love to her till she accepted him.

"He will not accept me for what I am," came her choked response. She wanted him to hold her, to let her cry herself to sleep in his strong embrace, but dare not ask.

Sesshomaru blinked in surprise, his fury quickly deflating in light of her answer. In her own way, she had neatly thrown his very words back at him and all he could do was stare at her.

_Could she really be talking about me?_ He wondered as the silence grew deafening between them. Shaking himself out of his thoughts, Sesshomaru quickly disrobed and sat in the pool beside her.

Gently he turned her tear stained face to look deep into her gentle eyes. Kagome tried to pull away to look anywhere but in those molten pools that hunted her dreams.

"Kagome, please look at me," he whispered, his heart trapped in his throat. His mask slipped away allowing his emotions to play over his face and reflect in his gaze.

She could deny him nothing and raised her eyes to his. Kagome plainly saw his confusion at her words written in his handsome features, but something else was there, some unspoken emotion hid easily behind his confusion.

"Tell me who has captured your heat, Kagome," he almost pleaded and she felt her heart clench. "Tell me who you fear will not accept you."

_**  
I don't want to break these chains Poison, oh no  
Runnin'deep inside my veins, Burnin'deep inside my veins  
It's poison I don't want to break these chains**_

"Its you Lord Sesshomaru," she whispered lowing her gaze away from his not wanting to see contempt in his eyes. Mentally, Kagome steeled herself for the mocking laughter or the killing blow she was sure to come.

Sesshomaru stared down at Kagome in stunned silence. Not only had she spoken the words he longed to hear, she had used his title to do so. He had also seen her flinch away as if she expected him to strike her down.

Gazing down at the wound on her arm, Sesshomaru really could not blame the woman her actions. He had attacked them on numerous occasions.

Carefully, he placed his arm around her drawing her trembling body to his. He pressed her head down against his chest and held her.

He smelled her fear, not of him but of the rejection her words had spoken of earlier. His heart had leapt for joy at her confession. His pulse raced as he felt her silent tears falling against his skin and he hugged her tightly.

Sesshomaru held her as she cried, hoping it would ease the woman's pain. He patiently waited till her breathing had calmed.

The silence stretched on as Kagome released the pent up pain and fear she had held inside for so long. Her tears spent, she laid quietly against him, his heartbeat a soothing lullaby that calmed her frayed nerves.

"Miko," his voice shattered the silence and she felt her body tense, waiting. "what spell have you placed on me?"

His question startled her, and Kagome looked up ready to protest. She fell into stunned silence as she saw the smile on his lips. Quietly brown eyes searched gold for the meaning behind his words. Kagome did not dare hope that what he was implying could be true.

"Whatever it was, I pray I shall never be released," he whispered as he gently brushed his lips against hers.

Her heart soared and tears of joy filled the woman's eyes as he spoke the four words she had so longed for him to say.

"I love you Kagome," he said before drawing her into a love filled kiss.

* * *

I hope you enjoyed reading this as much as I did writing it. 


End file.
